japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Melody
Princess Melody is the main character of Disney's The Little Mermaid II, the sequel to The Little Mermaid (film). She is the daughter of Ariel, and Prince Eric. Including the only known grandchild of King Triton, and the late Queen Athena. Background When she was an infant she had met her mother's side of the family. However she was too young to remember and during her childhood she was forbidden to go to the ocean. Personality Melody's sassy and headstrong personality reflects upon the personality of her mother overall in her younger years, but her insecurity around others and socially awkward tendencies stem from her father. While Sebastian states that Melody is "just like her mother " in The Little Mermaid II, many similarities exist between Melody and her father, Prince Eric. Her sense of adventure, curiosity and willingness to take risks exist in both Ariel and Prince Eric, but her mild shyness stems from a sheltered upbringing and her father's personality. Melody's curious nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at the age of 16. Melody's swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her mermaid parentage. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a mer-boy she found attractive tried befriending her in Atlantica. She later met him again after the wall was disintigrated, with both recognizing each other. It is unknown if she revealed she wasn't a mermaid anymore to him. Appearance In terms of appearance, Melody is a cute and very beautiful 12 year old tomboy princess of average height and build for her age. She has straight/wavy black hair, most often tied back with a green rubber band in a low ponytail and ice blue eyes. Melody seems to have inherited most of her physical traits from her parents. Most knownable is her hair, which is quite similar to Ariel's except for the ponytail and hair color. She also inherited her mother's eyes, smile, nose and facial structure. It is also possible that Melody inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which are heard side by side in "For a Moment', a duet between Melody and her mother. From Eric, on the other hand, Melody has inherited his hair color, skin tone and eyebrows. For most of the film, Melody is seen in her beautiful lingerie, which is a separate pair of frilly white calf-length pantalettes and a white camisole with a green bow; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach. As a baby, she was wearing a cute and very pretty pink and white dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, Melody retains her camisole, but her pretty pantalettes and lovely legs are replaced by a gorgeous orange tail; her navel is also visible. It is odd that the mer-teens she meets don't pay notice she does not wear a typical sea-shell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink ball gown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. The Little Mermaid 2 Melody first appears as an adorable infant at the beginning of the film. Ariel and Prince Eric, are celebrating her birth, and have taken her out on a ship to meet with Ariel's father, and the merpeople. King Triton presents Melody with a locket which bears her name, meant to remind his granddaughter of her mermaid heritage. However, the celebration is interrupted by Morgana, Ursula's sister. Morgana kidnaps Melody and threatens to feed her to her shark, Undertow, if Triton does not hand over his Trident. Though Triton almost does so, Ariel and Eric are able to thwart Morgana's plan. Morgana vanishes, but not before vowing revenge. Morgana is now a threat and until she is captured, Ariel decides that Melody can't know anything about the sea, including her mermaid heritage, Atlantica and her grandfather King Triton. She bans the merpeople from seeing Melody, and later has a large sea wall built to separate their castle from the sea. Meanwhile, Melody's locket is tossed into the sea. Several years later, Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, but is ignorant of the reason why. Despite the ban, she loves the sea and regularly sneaks out to swim. This causes a difficult relationship between her and her mother. On her 12th birthday, while out swimming, Melody discovers the locket and is surprised to see her name on it. The locket opens to reveal a picture of mermaids swimming in Atlantica. She confronts her mother about it, reminding Ariel that she has told her that Atlantica was only a fairytale. After Ariel refuses to give any answers, Melody takes a rowboat and runs away from home. After learning of Melody's disappearance, Ariel resumes her mermaid form to aid in the search. Meanwhile, Melody is lured to Morgana's lair by Undertow. Morgana uses a potion to turn Melody into a mermaid, which excites Melody. However, the spell will only last a few days. Morgana explains that she can make the transformation permanent of she has the trident, which she claims Triton stole from her. Morgana asks Melody to retrieve the trident. Unknown to Melody, Morgana is lying and only wants the trident for her own selfish purposes. However, only a descendant of Triton can remove it from its resting place, and Melody is ignorant of Triton's connection to her. While searching for the trident, Melody tries to use the map Morgana gave her and due to the ticklish sea kelp, the whale sneezes forcing Melody off of it and herp map gets broken. Later on, she befriends a penguin and walrus named Tip and Dash. Then they join her in her search. The trio manages to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel arrives. Ariel attempts to explain the situation, but Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterward, Morgana reveals her true colors and the truth to Melody, takes Ariel hostage, and traps Melody and Flounder in a cave by sealing the entrance with a thick layer of ice. Soon afterward, Morgana's spell on Melody wears off. She reverts her human form and nearly drowns, but Tip and Dash get Undertow, Morgana's shark minion, to ram into the ice, and help Flounder carry Melody to the surface. While Morgana is terrorizing everyone with the trident, Melody is able to sneak up behind Morgana and take back the trident. Melody throws the trident to Triton. She is then knocked off the ice pillar by Morgana, but is saved by Dash. Triton catches his trident and imprisons Morgana in an iceberg. After Morgana's defeat, Melody reunites with her parents and Triton offers to allow Melody to become a mermaid permanently. Melody refuses the offer, instead choosing to destroy the sea wall, so that everyone could be together again. TV Show Appearances Melody is set to appear in Sofia the first. Video Games :The Little Mermaid II Quotes *"How would you know? You've never even been in it!" *Sometimes I pretend... (whispers): I have fins! *You're a mermaid? All this time *(Singing): For a moment, out of me, is alive and at home in the sea. *I hate that stupid wall Relationships Prince Eric Ariel King Triton Queen Athena Attina Alana Adella Aquata Arista Andrina Scuttle Sebastian Flounder Tip and Dash Morgana Undertow Knownable Relatives *'Prince Eric' (Father) *'Ariel' (Mother) *'King Triton' (Grandfather) *'Queen Athena' (Grandmother/Dead) *'Attina', Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, and Andrina (Aunts) *Scuttle (Friend) *Sebastian (Caretaker and Best Friend) *Tip and Dash (Closest's Friends) Trivia *Despite her cuteness and beauty, Melody seems to have inherited most of her mother's personality traits; headstrong, adventurous, rebellious and stubborn. She also inherited Ariel's facial shape, nose, smile, eyes, and hair style, as well as some physical abilities such as breath sustainability, and underwater athleticism. Though she has also inherited her father Prince Eric's thick eyebrows, recklessness and bravery, but also his naivety. *Although Melody inherited a lot of Ariel's traits in both personality and appearance, her mixture of black hair, thick eyebrows and blue eyes make her a perfect blend of her parents. *Melody means "Song" in Greek. *Since it was Morgana's magic that turned Melody into a mermaid, it is unknown if orange would be her natural mermaid tail color. *Although Melody is a princess by birth, she isn't included as an official Disney Princess in the franchise, possibly because of her young age and status as a heroine of a direct-to-video film. However, her mother is. *Melody is the only known grandchild of King Triton. *Like her mother, Melody has two friends, Tip and Dash, but unlike Sebastian and Flounder, Tip is a penguin, while Dash is a walrus (a marine bird and marine mammal opposed to a crustacean and a tropical fish). *Melody is the first Disney character to be the offspring of a Disney Princess. *The first dress Melody is seen wearing is pink, which is the same color of the first dress her mother wore in the first film. *Melody appears to be the favorite character of her voice actress Tara Strong. *Melody's dream was opposite of that to her mother's: while Ariel was a mermaid who wanted to be a human, Melody is a human who wanted to be a mermaid. *The relationship between Ariel and Melody is loosely similar to a mother and daughter relationship between Usagi "Serena" Tsukino/Sailor Moon and Chibiusa "Rini"/Sailor Chibi "Mini" Moon from Sailor Moon. They often had issues with each other, although Ariel and Melody only argue about one thing (the sea), while Usagi and Chibiusa argue about a lot of things, (Mamoru/Darien, sweets, video games, comic books, dresses, etc.). *The Little Mermaid 2 is the first known Disney animated film to shown a difficult mother-and-daughter relationship (Ariel and Melody), second being Return to Never Land (Wendy Darling and Jane ), and the third being being Brave (Merida and Elinor). *Melody also shares the same worries for not being a mermaid and she wishes to tell her mom what she feels but she says to Sebastian she would never understand her. In the first film, Ariel wishes to be human and she tells her worries to Flounder, and also tells Sebastian that her father would never understand her fascination with the human world. *Melody also inherited her mother's speed. While Sebastian tries to convince her to return home for her birthday party at the palace, he says, after Melody goes into the water again, that she's like her mother. In the first film he tried to tell her mother to take her head out of the clouds and convince her to not think about the human world. *Melody finds the musical locket she had gotten when she was a baby, and her mother finds the music box of her late mother; they also recognize the melody. *Melody makes the same back pose when she is transformed into a mermaid, just as her mother did in the first movie. *It is unknown why Melody was unconscious when she landed on Dash when Morgana pushed her and she recovers in her father's arms just like Ariel was in the third movie when she was hit by Marina. Melody was concious when she landed on dash but when Morgana's lair and the icicles collapsed, she was unconscious when Tip pushed them both out the way. *Melody is the first sequel hero/heroine who runs away from home to see another world like the ocean. The second is Scamp who runs away from home to live the junkyard dog life. Jane from Tarzan isn't included since she didn't run away to be in the jungle. *Coincidentally, Tara Strong, Melody's Voice Actress, later voiced the Ariel parody character Princess Clara from Drawn Together, who resembled an adult version of Melody in all but eyebrows. *Melody's hairstyle for most of the film appears to be almost similar to child Ariel from the flashback sequence of the TV series' episode "The Evil Manta". The character Xion, from the Kingdom Hearts series, shares some personality and design traits with Melody. *Both have black hair and blue eyes. *Both enjoy collecting sea shells. *Both are determined and independent, while also being a tad emotional. *Both are rebellious towards their parental figures (Ariel & Axel) *Ironically both their parental figures have bright red hair. *It is unknown whether Melody will appear in Descendants. She does share some similarities with Kiara and Scamp. *The three of them are the main protagonists of their film. *They are stubborn and headstrong. *They both runaway from home for certain reasons. *Melody she ranaway because she wanted to be part of the ocean world. *Scamp ranaway to live the juckyard dog life. *Kiara ranaway to find Kovu after her father Simba exiled him. *They have a strained relationship with their parents for Melody (Her mother), for Kiara and Scamp (their fathers) but make amends with them at the end of their films. *The only two difference is that Kiara and Scamp have a love interest in their films while Melody does not, Melody and Scamp both have socialized and interacted with main antagonists of their films while Kiara didn't. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Emiri Nakayama (2000 – Present), Megumi Yasuda (Singing) *'English' : Tara Strong (2000 – Present) all information on Melody came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Melody Gallery Category:Disney characters